


筑爱之屋

by Cicilucky



Series: 筑爱之屋，广夜之梦 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: “那是你的房子。”他小声说。“只有你时不时地去使用它，这才算合理。再说，距离你上次度假已经过去许多年了，而你最近又被一个精神病患者袭击，所以你也许该歇一歇。但这次，”他在椅子里换了个姿势，“可能就真不是你想的那种‘度假’了——必须和我、以及一群流浪狗度过。”“相反，”Hannibal说，期待开始在他胸中温暖地延展、冒泡，“这听上去会是段美好的时光。”
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: 筑爱之屋，广夜之梦 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and built a little house that we could live in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310220) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> 本篇为S1后内容，是这一系列文的第一篇，系列一共两篇，会陆续施工。本篇属于小清新慢热同居文，R18情节在第二篇。

“也许你可以考虑度假。”Hannibal提议。  
  
这是每个优秀的专家都会提的建议。梦魇、梦游、幻觉：如果没有其他情况，这就是创伤后焦虑，但Hannibal只是对着Will脖颈后处烧灼般的症状甜甜微笑。他非常好奇这会引发些什么，而他也想看看Will对度假的想法会有什么反应。  
  
Will哼了一声。“花几天在某个地方的沙滩上躺平，一杯插着小伞的饮料？”他自嘲地摇头。“不了。”  
  
Hannibal将表情调整成一种他自己知晓也许会让Will恼怒的、礼貌而疏离的微笑。果然，Will的手指在扶手上蜷起。“我所提议的是远离工作一段时间，加入一些你觉得快乐和能够分神的娱乐活动。一段时间，远离Jack一直送你去的黑暗之处。我认为这对释放你的精神压力很有裨益。”他将分开交叉的双腿，又换另一边交叉起来，手指搭在膝盖上。“对于度假的看法见仁见智。沙滩和鸡尾酒对于某些人来说有吸引力，但显然不是对你。你更喜欢什么？”  
  
Will过了段时间才回复。他的眼睛没有焦点，眼睑收里；他将视线投向房间内的一角，然后是天花板，最终落在他自己摆弄着的手上。他舔了舔嘴唇。“我喜欢。”他吸了口气，然后将之吐出。“我喜欢和我的狗在一起。我喜欢钓鱼。但我在家就可以做这个。”  
  
这没让Hannibal惊讶。Will是个务实、且打从心底喜欢待在家里的人：他会像筑巢一样构建自己的房子，用一片片能给他舒适与安全感的砖瓦。他想要休息，是指不把自己的精力分给别人。然而——“但如果你在家度过休息时间，Jack必然会来打扰。把你拽出去。”  
  
Will叹气。“没错。”  
  
Hannibal知道Will已经在想象这在未来发生的情景了：待在家，沉浸在深思熟虑制作鱼饵的宁静中；电话铃声；Will一开始试着无视它；“我在休假。”他会这么说，想要划清界限，而Jack会回复，“破例一次。”然后Will就会妥协，像他一直以来的那样。  
  
“你上一次休假是什么时候？”Hannibal问。  
  
“我有补休日。曾经有。整个冬天，或多或少吧。也有许多夏天。只要联邦调查局学院或国家学院没课，那就是我的时间。”  
  
“你有按照自己的意愿度过那些时间吗？”  
  
“差不多。有些时候我会做研究。”  
  
“但现在，那些时间已经不是你的了。”Hannibal说。“Jack让你远离课堂和你的休闲时间。你必须该学学怎么设定界线了。维护起你的时间与空间——为了保持完整。”  
  
Will吞咽。“我想是的。”  
  
Hannibal微笑。这一次的微笑，他允许自己露出眼角上一定程度的褶皱，他知道这会让自己看起来年纪更大，也更亲切。“你值得拥有一个假期，Will。”  
  
Will抬眸，然后再次看向别处。他的背脊弯曲，肩膀耸起。  
  
“你没那样想过。”Hannibal观察到。  
  
“没有。”Will承认。  
  
“为了Jack你工作十分卖力。哪怕是他，也一会理解的。”  
  
“他会。”  
  
“而我很确定，如果你跟他谈到休假的话题，他会批准的。”Hannibal继续说。“也许他甚至会鼓励如此。他可能会说‘是时候了’。”  
  
Will嘴唇上挑。“他不会那么说的。”他在座位中转换姿势，指甲划过皮革。“你上次度假是什么时候？”  
  
这就是当Will被逼到墙角时会怎样地回击：寻找共同点下的虚伪之处。Hannibal喜欢他这个；这让他对Will坦诚——对此，Will似乎会喜欢，同时也猝不及防，如此便让Hannibal被回以愉悦和兴致。  
  
“上一个春天。”Hannibal说，反应了一会儿后，将之确认为，“不，我想是在这的上一年。”  
  
“超过两年没有假期了；你比我工作卖力得多。”  
  
Hannibal以谨慎的侧头回复。“心理医生的工作从不会做完。”  
  
Will重新将重量降回椅子。“你那时去了哪里？”  
  
“威尼斯。”Hannibal将头偏回来，让回忆翻涌而出：运河的气息；街道空旷的宁静；许多的桥梁与商场；圣马可广场奏响的教堂钟声。“春天是最好的观光季节：运河不像冬天那样高涨，城市里夏季来的旅客还没有到来，而且天气也很温和。”  
  
Will哼了一声，手指划过他的脖颈。“像那样的长途旅行……我不想把狗放到狗舍里，而且也不知道谁能那么长时间帮我照看它们。这可是趟长途。”  
  
“你没必要和它们分开；他们是让你精神稳定的一部分。”Hannibal说。“而我想你会找到些允许宠物携带的度假。它们中许多甚至还包括钓鱼。”他用手指敲了敲扶手——一次。“也许我可以把我自己的度假别墅提供给你？欢迎你带上你的狗，只要他们不制造许多麻烦——我知道你也不会允许。”  
  
“你有一栋度假别墅？”Will眨了眨眼，嘴角微微弯曲。“当然你有。在哪？”  
  
“蒙托克。”Hannibal说，然后对着Will挑起的眉毛，他又加上，“汉普顿的东边。”  
  
“你在汉普顿有栋度假别墅？”Will听上去似乎有些厌恶感了，虽然到底是厌恶谁，Hannibal没法确定。  
  
“那是一位较富裕的病人遗赠给我的。”Hannibal说。“那没有经常使用。我把它租了出去——时不时，也让一些同事来一同享受。我很乐意将它借你一周。”  
  
“不。不行。”Will摇头。  
  
“我听说在那钓鱼无与伦比。”Hannibal继续说。“有比世界上任何一个港口都多的咸水捕鱼记录。”  
  
Will发出一声笑。“我知道你在那做什么了，而且答案仍然是‘不’，我不能。这太慷慨了。”他看向别处。  
  
Hannibal弯了弯手掌，思索着他的下一步策略。他可以进攻，也可以顺从。实话说，Will去度假这个想法对他来说并没有吸引；他将无法观察Will在蒙托克的状态，Will也可能会病情加重，让某些人注意到并为他药物治疗。那并不可行。他提出这个想法只不过是为了看看Will会怎么反应，而他已经看到了。这就够了。  
  
然而，在一片安静中，Will似乎对他自己下了个结论。“也许只有一种情况能行。”  
  
“什么？”Hannibal重新集中注意力。  
  
Will用余光看着Hannibal，好像这已经是眼神接触中他能做出的最大妥协了。“除非你也过去。”  
  
Hannibal双唇惊讶地微微张开。  
  
“那是你的屋子。”他小声说。“只有你时不时地去使用它，这才算合理。再说，距离你上次度假已经过去许多年了，而你最近又被一个精神病患者袭击，所以你也许该歇一歇。不过这次，”他在椅子里换了个姿势，“可能就真不是你想的那种‘度假’了——必须和我、以及一群流浪狗度过。”  
  
“相反，”Hannibal说，期待开始在他胸中温暖地延展、冒泡，“这听上去会是段美好的时光。”  
  
——  
  
两周后，他们站在了Hannibal度假别墅的前面，一栋置于私人沙滩的草地茂盛的陡崖上、有着彼得•布莱克设计风格的海滨别墅。这是布莱克典型的“颠倒型”设计，第一层楼是卧室，客厅与娱乐区域在上面一层，一个有着壮丽海面视野的全景阳台。狗狗们在茂盛的草坪上跳着打着滚，与此同时Will站着，张口结舌。Hannibal拿起他的行李箱走了进去。  
  
这栋别墅有四间被色彩区分的卧室，每一间都有一张特大的床和一个巨大的衣橱。看着Will将他的帆布包扔进主题为蓝色的房间，Hannibal选用了邻近的红色房间，这样他们就将共用一间浴室。狗狗们四处奔跑，指甲刮过干净无暇的实木地板。Clay在Hannibal挂衣服时，将她的头伸了进来；他略不耐烦地用手指驱她出去——然后她走了。  
  
因成功的界线设定而更加大胆，Will很快列出了更多规定：他们可以用Will的车（这也是一个简单的逻辑问题；Will的够很难适应待在Hannibal的宾利里，而Hannibal也不想让它们适应）；他们都不会带来任何工作（对于Will，没有案子的文件或学生论文；对于Hannibal，没有病人笔记或工作电话）；Hannibal不能有他在“招待”Will的想法。那包括烹饪美食。  
  
Hannibal对此失策了。哪怕没有他隐藏的小乐趣，他也将烹饪视作放松和自理的最主要的组成部分，很像Will看待钓鱼那样。Hannibal很难想象如果不在厨房，他该怎么消磨时间。他对Will说了很多，最终Will顺从道：“当然，你可以为你自己烹饪，但不是为我。”  
  
“我会把这视为绝对的无礼。”Hannibal曾反驳。  
  
“那样的话，我会帮你烹饪，如果你想为我做饭的话。”Will回答。  
  
“这也是你的假期。你不该觉得有义务在厨房协助我。”  
  
“我能削几个土豆。虽然不会做什么诡异的肉。”Will又加上，“在我的假期，我可不会吃肝脏。”  
  
啊，好吧。万事无法十全十美。  
  
Hannibal在上一层看见了Will——站在平台上，向外眺望着游泳池和围绕着的热水浴池，一个甲烷燃料烤架，柚木躺椅，还有Winston。Will并不属于这里——穿着他的西尔斯系列衬衫以及卡其裤，还有他的一队小狗，比起Hannibal属于蒂基酒吧道路变得沙滩冲浪者还要更甚。但看见Will不在他的生存要素中，这让Hannibal愉悦，他想看看Will会做什么。  
  
“还喜欢吗？”他问。  
  
Will以一种吃惊的神情转向Hannibal。“一位女士就这样把房子留给你了？”  
  
“是的。我想她认为我该少工作些。她的孩子非常不满，但这都是合法的。”Hannibal将手放入口袋。  
  
“为什么这他妈的有个泳池？大海就在那儿。”Will指过去；他们可以，实际上，从这里看见那片海，还有写着“私人海滩”的字样。  
  
“这个泳池是加热的。”  
  
Hannibal想着，是否Will的阶级憎恨感会在这冒出头来：穷苦的南方男孩，站在价值2000万美元的沙滩别墅上，想着Hannibal免费就得来了它。但Will只是抿了抿嘴唇，制止了不论什么即将出声的想法。他再次望回大海。Hannibal留他在那，自己去确认厨房。  
  
房屋管理者在他们过来之前存了一些东西在冰箱和食品贮藏室。那有米、豆子、意大利面、橄榄油，在贮藏室还有满满的干草药和香料；牛奶、鸡蛋、黄油，还有一半放在冰箱里。Hannibal撕开黄油标签，将它放在小台上的盘子里软化。他查看冰冻室，找到了些上个星期生产的牛脊肉牛排，以及两块剑鱼排。。他将牛脊肉放入冰箱解冻。  
  
指甲叩在实木地板上的声响昭示着Winston的到来，也因此，Will的到来。Hannibal关上冰箱门转过身，发现Will倚在小台上。  
  
“已经在准备晚餐了？”Will问。  
  
现在还没到下午六点。如果Hannibal想做晚餐的话，他现在差不多该开始了。但在这个房子里没有什么材料，Hannibal不想晚上就吃一大块肉，虽然Will似乎并不会反对。  
  
“我想着出去吃。”Will说。“或者可能叫个披萨。如果你想和我一起吃的话。”  
  
“我会和你一起的，但不是吃披萨。”Hannibal回复，让他的反感显现出来。  
  
Will微笑，合上嘴，但带着些狡黠。Winston靠在他的脚上。“你在度假；你可以快活一点。”  
  
“所有能够被外送的披萨都不是值得下咽的披萨。”Hannibal说。实话说，Hannibal小的时候经常因太过饥饿而不能有所挑拣，甚至是吃过有着薄且甜腻酱料的油披萨。但Will想要向衣冠楚楚的千万富翁、社会名流扎刀，Hannibal也就放任他。这是Hannibal能够认同的一种欲望。  
  
但Will现在显然决定放过他了。“那这儿附近有能配上您身份口味的餐馆吗？”  
  
“我很确定能找到一些。”  
  
——  
  
“我无法相信有个女士就这样把她的海滨别墅给你了。”当他们坐下并点好食物后，Will说，  
  
“客人们这些年给我留下许多东西。艺术品，金钱，交响乐团的包厢席位。他们很感激于我帮助他们安定下的思维宁静。虽然这栋别墅是，也许，遗赠给我的东西中价值最昂贵的。”Hannibal将手指放在桌上，微微向桌布前倾；他降下音调，让他们的对话间的气氛变得严肃，且亲密。“这让你困扰了？”  
  
Will看向别处。“没有。”  
  
Hannibal没有动。他看着Will观察着其他客人。没有领带和夹克衫，没有金银珠宝，有的是开司米羊绒毛衣和定制服饰：漫不经心富裕下的随意服饰。Hannibal知道Will因穿着他的毛呢衬衫和遛狗用的靴子，感到自己像一个贫困户。相称于Hannibal的阿玛尼衬衫和百达翡丽手表。  
  
“没有人会这样……无目的地付出。”Will最终说道。  
  
Hannibal并不是平白得来的这栋滨海别墅：他用无数个小时倾听那个女人琐碎的焦虑与神经质——他绝不愿再回到那个时候，并且Hannibal左右她的思维许久，直到她比起自己的孩子要更爱Hannibal。但那不是Will所说的。“你是我的朋友，也是我的病人。”Hannibal说。“我想看见你一切安好。这并不费我多少精力。”  
  
“除了错过一个星期的工作。” Will指出。  
  
Hannibal承认地点点头。“虽然你这么说了，但一个假期也是我应得的。”他微笑。Will微微上挑嘴唇回以微笑，一个自然而然却没能成功开花结果的动作。  
  
他们的食物来了：一个长柄的平底锅，盛着贻贝、蛤蜊、扇贝和虾，放在蒜与黄油池中，周围嵌着四根面包；一个方形盘子，里面的里脊肉环绕着豆瓣沙拉和酸辣酱，这之上有着精致的果酱与萨拉诺肉丝。这里的食物是家庭风格，大平盘放在桌子中间，放着一根大勺，让客人们可以自助添加。Hannibal拿起刀叉，移动着他盘子里的里脊肉，加上一叉子量的沙拉和几片火腿。  
  
“Budge袭击你之后，你有休息一会儿吗？”Will问，像Hannibal一样拿起他的刀叉。“我们周末的预约像往常一样。”  
  
“我取消了下一天的预约。”Hannibal用扁口勺将煎锅里的一些扇贝放入自己的盘子。“紧急预约了我自己的心理医生。”  
  
“就没了？”Will吃了点扇贝。  
  
“这就是我认为所需要的，而我也不希望它来支配我的生活。”Hannibal切下一小块里脊肉，用他的刀在这上面涂抹酸辣酱。“你知道那感觉不错，我想。”  
  
Will回复之前将他的里脊肉切成四小块。他仍然将注意力放在盘子上，没有看Hannibal。“我父亲常跟我说要振作精神。”  
  
“这就是为什么你去了靶场。”在咀嚼并咽下他的第一口后，Hannibal说。“我不禁注意到你关心更多我的精神状态，而不是你自己的。”  
  
“也许你的精神状态值得更多的关心。毕竟，你也是个人。”  
  
Hannibal微笑。“我可不是一朵脆弱的小花。”  
  
“我也不是。”Will驳道。  
  
Hannibal花了些时间享受食物。酸辣酱太甜了，但猪肉还不错：嫩，而且没有烧过火候，是良好的品种，不是在超市里买到的那种。扇贝非常完美：新鲜且甘甜，洋葱也不冲鼻。面包棒合格；如果说它们是从橄榄园西餐厅来的，Hannibal也一点不惊讶。  
  
“抱歉。”Will最终说。“我知道你是好意。”  
  
Hannibal咽下一小块面包。“你坚信礼物总是有所图的。”  
  
“不是吗？”Will把一块空扇贝放在盘子边。“人们总想着要回礼。那是恩惠。”  
  
“礼物也可以是无声喜爱的象征。”Hannibal拿走煎锅内的最后一块扇贝。“代表有人想着你，或者在乎你。”  
  
“然后你就得给他们回礼。”Will说。“不然你就会难受。感到愧疚。”  
  
“你对于在这度假，感到愧疚？”  
  
Will吃下最后一片里脊肉，回复。“也许吧。”  
  
“你会因为这是个你无法回报的礼物、或者错过工作而感觉不好吗？”Hannibal窃笑一小块猪肉。  
  
“都有吧，我想，但前者更甚。不是说我对于不用再看尸体感到愧疚。我觉得不好，是因为我没法回报你的好心。”Will塞了一口豆瓣菜。  
  
“也许你已经回报了。”Hannibal微笑着说。“毕竟，我也一样在享受假期。”他吃下扇贝。十分美味。  
  
——  
  
Hannibal打开门的时候，狗狗们一团乱地向他们跑来，匆忙撞开Hannibal，跑到Will那去，在他的裤子上留下灰毛杂烩。Hannibal很早就屈服于和Will相识的副作用了。他走去自己房间换上家居服，听着楼下狗跟着Will的声音，他在那给它们倒了些粗粮和罐头食物，一直说着“抱歉今天晚餐晚了”和“我们出去后你们表现还好吗？”之类。这挺让人惊奇的，人类和宠物谈话的方式。  
  
当Hannibal回到门厅，大门是开的，但他们没在外面。也许是下到沙滩去了。Hannibal迎着海风关上门，走去观察Will的房间。  
  
Will的帆布包还在床上，拉链开着；他的衬衫挂在衣橱里，但他没把裤子、袜子和内衣挂起来，而是好好叠着，还有一些爱慕斯牛肉和蔬菜罐头。似乎Will想在住在这的这段时间靠这个包过活。这就是Will通常旅行的类型：汽车旅馆的小住、不怎么睡觉、没人在乎你的衣服有没有褶皱。Hannibal检查那些口袋。一瓶阿司匹林；一个夸脱尺寸的洗漱用品小包；一张很早以前飞往科罗拉多州丹弗城的登机牌；几只笔；一把已经褪色的收据；一把没有记号和姓名的钥匙，也许是陪着一个已经丢失的挂锁的；一些香肠味的狗粮。Hannibal把它们原位放置，走去找Will。  
  
“希望我没有打扰。”Hannibal说，来到Will身边。  
  
Will越过肩膀看向Hannibal，摇了摇头。狗狗们快步跑了回来。Harvard，那只大型、脸上有着棕色斑点的狗，走在前面，一根木棒吊在他的嘴里。Will把它拿来出来，又再次抛了出去。狗狗们跑了出去，砂砾飞扬。  
  
Hannibal不知道Will是怎样消磨时间的，在他没有授课、为案子工作或坐在Hannibal办公室的时候。他能够猜到；他曾去过Will的家里。他看见过那些文件，那个摩托艇，那些到处散落的学生论文，那本书脊损坏的平装本，那张除二楼之外、放在客厅的床。Will是一个领袖，但他是有着孤独追求的、一个孤单的男人。  
  
“狗狗们看上去玩的很开心。”Hannibal说。  
  
这一次，Winston拿回了木棍，将它放在Will脚边。Will再次扔出。“狗很好相处。只要有地方睡觉有东西可吃，他们就会很开心。他们喜欢转换场景，以及可以随时奔跑的地方。他们很好取悦。”  
  
“对比于人类，”Hannibal说。“人类说谎。关于他们的动机、欲望、罪行。他们食言。狗就不会。“  
  
Will没有回复。这一次的赢家是一直体型较小的狗，有着卷毛和危险的暴牙，这让Hannibal想起了名字，Mal。她将木条放在Will脚边，倾慕地抬起视线看向他，摇着尾巴。这次，Will将木条递给Hannibal。Hannibal接过；这根木棍在他的手指下沾着沙子，并显然覆着狗的口水。他将手臂伸后，然后猛地将木棍扔向黑暗之中。狗狗们加速奔跑，而Hannibal感受到了力量——狗群听从了他的吩咐。  
  
——  
  
Will在午夜绝对合理的时间上床睡觉，对Hannibal嘟囔了一声尴尬的“晚安”——一个不安的男人：想着如果完全不和同居者说一声可能会粗鲁，但同时意识到他们不是通常意义的那种同居者。Hannibal以微笑和点头认可了这种做法，祝愿Will好梦，然后视线投回马库斯•奥雷里乌斯冥想。一个小时后，他将书本放下，走下楼。狗狗们有他们自己的屋子；门是开的，Hannibal可以看见他们一些蜷在床上，另一些在门边打盹。有一些在Hannibal经过的时候抬起了头，但没有一只发出声音。  
  
Will的门也是开的。Hannibal站在门边，他的手放在身侧，深呼吸。他希望那里有更多的灯光，这样他就能看到比Will在昏暗灯光下蜷在床单上的轮廓更多的东西。Will踢开了他的毯子，所以他的腿是光裸在外的。他的呼吸从牙齿间嘶嘶作响，陷入喉咙中，发出一声抽泣。如果Hannibal离得更近，他就能够看见Will抽动的眼睑，但要是他走得太近，Will就会醒来。  
  
如果Will醒来，会发生什么？  
  
Hannibal走近，直到他站在Will旁边。他能闻到Will咸酸的汗味。Will的睫毛翁动，他的眼睑因下方快速转动的眼球颤抖。Hannibal想将手放在Will胸口，感受他疾速又不规则的心跳。这太暗了，无法看到Will是否有勃起。  
  
他站在那，直到Will喘着气醒来，而这太过美丽。他发丝与眉毛上的汗水很美；双唇形成的O形很美；瞳孔内的恐惧很美。Will坐起来，喘着气颤抖，Hannibal想要将他拽入胳膊里，然后饮尽他的全部。取而代之，他将一只手放在Will肩膀上。他的T恤湿透了，贴在身上；之后Will的汗水会浸湿在Hannibal的手掌里。  
  
Will猛地一惊。他将手压在双眼上。“抱歉，抱歉。我一般不大声的。”  
  
“我还没睡。”Hannibal说。“你的噩梦总这样强烈吗？”  
  
Will开始摇头，然后停下，耸肩。他把手放在大腿上。“抱歉，我应该警告你这个的。”  
  
“完全不需要。”Hannibal说。他将手滑下，扣住Will手肘。“来，换个卧室。你的床单湿了。”  
  
“没用的，我会再来一次。拿些毛巾放在下面就好。”Will晃下Hannibal的手，指节捏着床单，双腿放到床的边缘。  
  
Hannibal皱眉。“你的噩梦这么频繁？”  
  
“是的。最近。没事的。毛巾在哪？”Will站了起来，一只手穿过他湿润的头发。  
  
“洗浴间有一个被单毛巾柜。你还记得你的梦？”  
  
Will摇头，一次，然后点头。他没有试着眼神接触，Hannibal也没有迫使他如此。  
  
“那我有个也许能够帮你的方法。来吧，让我们去别的地方；你不该待在没有意愿睡觉的卧室。”  
  
Hannibal再次触碰Will的手肘，但没有拽着它领他离开卧室。Winston抬眼看着Will醒来，走到他的脚边，在他们身后跑着。Will微笑，不停抚摸着这只狗的耳朵，在他们走去上一层阳台的时候，让手放在它的头顶。那被部分包围，所以他们能免于吹风，也不是太冷。尽管如此，Hannibal打开了两张躺椅间的加热灯，坐在一张椅子上，然后让Will自便坐在另一张。Will谨慎地降下身子，就像不确定这把椅子是否能支撑住他的重量。Winston在他们的椅子间蜷卧，靠在加热灯边上。  
  
“跟我说说你的梦。”Hannibal说。  
  
Will将手交叠在腹部，抬眸望着板条天花板，月亮像一把镰刀般悬在他们头顶。“你不用工作的。”  
  
“你是我的朋友。”Hannibal说。“朋友会为对方倾尽所能。跟我说说你的梦。”  
  
Will吞咽；Hannibal可以看到喉咙移动的阴影。“我梦见了开膛手。”  
  
Hannibal努力克制自己的神情，虽然很暗，虽然Will在看着天空，而不是他。他用鼻子深呼一口气。“你看见了什么？”  
  
“我没能看见他的脸，但我知道那是他。他在我身后——总是在我身后，而我在一片黑暗里，走着，我无法回头看。”  
  
“为什么你不能回头？”  
  
“我不知道。就是不能。可能是在梦里。然后，过了一会儿，他刺穿了我。”  
  
Hannibal眨眼。“刺穿你？像一头鹿？”  
  
“没错。用他的角，但它们是用刀子做的。”Will深深、颤抖着呼了口气，Hannibal希望他能靠近到足够有所感受。“我向下看，有许多刀子刺穿了我。树枝一般的刀片，就像鹿角。我就在这醒来了。”  
  
Hannibal点头，虽然Will仍然没有看他。“如此就有一件我想要你做的事了。为你的噩梦想象一个新的结局。”  
  
一个简短、诧异的停顿。“什么？”  
  
“为这个梦的结局想象另一种可能。将它形象化。让它变得如同你的梦一样真实。”  
  
“什么，就像想象结局是我没死？”Will将手放下。Winston闻了闻它，Will用手指梳理着Winston的耳朵。  
  
“那回是一个不错的起点，是的。”  
  
Will在椅子里调整姿势。“行，所以不是刺穿我，取而代之，这位切萨皮克开膛手只是……离开了。”  
  
“别停在那。改变你梦中的细节。”Hannibal提议。“你说很黑。你可以让它亮一些。”  
  
Will闭上眼睛。他的睫毛在脸颊上形成暗色的阴影。“我看见前方有东西。”他小声说。“一道光，发亮。它驱逐了切萨皮克开膛手，然后他对它转身，但我可以继续向前走。”他再次睁开眼睛。“这可真蠢。”  
  
“相反，这是个有效的认知行为治疗技巧。”Hannibal说。“如果这让你有所放松，你不需要告诉我你是怎样改变的结局。但那对你来说是紧要的。你能够再次控制梦境，控制你的潜意识。保留你的新结局，然后下一次你从噩梦中惊醒，同样再赋予一个新的结局。”  
  
Will对着夜空眨眼。他没再说更多别的了。Hannibal想要撬开他的脑袋，将手指深深嵌入。


	2. 星期日

第二天早晨休息，Hannibal被一连串的犬吠、哀嚎以及爪子轻快奔过地板的声音吵醒。Will小声地让狗狗们安静，但并没带来什么不同。一只狗激动地撞入Hannibal的房门。Hannibal双眼闭着睡在床上。最后，那扇门打开又关上，然后这些噪音都淡去、消失。Hannibal从床上起来。

至少，这里还有些鸡蛋能做早餐，但没有芝士，没有培根，甚至没有烤面包。Hannibal必须和管家好好谈谈什么才算是冰箱与食品贮藏室的“储备”。又看了看，发现了一个刚切燕麦罐头。Hannibal拿起它望向窗外，可以看见Will的狗狗们在草坪上到处跑，狂喜地翻滚着身体。

Will和他那群吵人的狗回来时，Hannibal正将咖啡放到法式压滤壶中，平底锅在炉子上冒泡。他听见Will把狗粮倒了出来。过了一会儿，狗狗们大声咀嚼着，Will喊道：“Lecter医生？”

“上来。”Hannibal喊了回去，倒好咖啡。

Will走上楼。他还穿着他的短裤和T恤，头发没有梳理。Will所有强硬、防备的边角都被柔化且变得诱人。Hannibal想用拇指压上Will的嘴唇，看看这会发生什么。然而，他只将一个杯子滑过早餐小台。“早餐？”Hannibal问。

“好。”Will说。他的声音很沙哑。然后，喝了一口咖啡。“我能帮上什么？”

“也许你可以去拿些鸡蛋来，还有勺子。”Hannibal帮Will盛了一碗燕麦，又盛了一碗给自己。Will帮他放了几个鸡蛋在小台上。他将鸡蛋敲开混在一起，倒入一点生抽，最后在每一碗里放入芝麻。

Will眉毛不断抬高着观看这场表演。他小心地戳了戳碗。“这是麦片，对吗？”

“对，用水和少许盐做成。你看见了其他我放进去的材料。”Hannibal搅动着他的麦片，搅拌蛋黄和蛋白，让它们混入谷粒中去。“一种即兴想法，受日本小米燕麦粥启发——叫做おかゆ*。如果我能有更多的新鲜材料就更好了——比如说大葱，会是个不错的做法。”

Will小心翼翼地吃了一勺麦片，咽下，然后又吃一口。“这很不错。”他说。“我想我总以为麦片一定是甜的。”

“那是它的通常做法，是的，用红糖和干果肉。我更倾向于以更多的蛋白质开启一天。”Hannibal吃了一点麦片，希望能够有些什么ふりかけ*，のり*，或者任何一种海草。那是这道菜所必需的。

至少Will吃得——如果不算热衷，那也至少不冒失。“所以我想购物该是你今天行程单上的头条了。”

“是的。”Hannibal用牙齿压碎一粒芝麻。“恐怕我需要借下你的车。不会超过一个小时。”

Will直接咽下他的下一勺。“我来开车。”

Hannibal看着他。“那不需要。”

Will用勺子指着Hannibal。“这是我的休假，也是你的，而你不用招待我，这意味着我该支付一般的购物费用——至少。因为你也会喂饱我。而且，我得给狗狗们再买些吃的；我带来的不够多。”

总是和狗相关。Hannibal应该和管家说也储存点狗粮的。“如果你坚持的话。”Hannibal说。

“我坚持。”Will垂眸看着碗，将勺子放入里面。“顺便一说，谢谢你的早餐。我不常吃早餐的。”

“不客气。你还做噩梦吗？”

Will动了动肩。“一个。我醒来，然后改编了结局，就像你让我做的。”

“这会起作用的，如果你继续这么做的话。过段时间，我们就来讨论怎么让美梦代替它们。”

Will嘴角弯起。“恩，那会有作用的。”

他们吃完了早餐，喝完了咖啡。Hannibal允许Will洗他们的盘子，然后放入洗碗机。他们换好衣服，Hannibal穿上灰色裤子和一件淡蓝色的衬衫，Will穿着他平日的装束。Will吹口哨让狗狗们呆在里面，Hannibal将它们锁了起来。

Will开车朝向西方，Hannibal在Will的GPS上输入新的位置。“阿默甘西特有一个农贸市场，如果我记得没错。”他说。“只要现在还不是年末。我们先去看看，然后停在超市，给你的狗买食物。”

“好。”Will说。

Hannibal不记得上一次需要问别人寻求借车许可是什么时候了。同样也不记得他曾出门完成和自己毫不相关的任务。人们来到他的家，吃他提供的东西；病人来到他的诊所，寻求他的指导和建议；在手术室，所有决定都经由他的手做出。他感觉到自己的日常规律在拉伸，就像拉伸失用肌肉一样，扯着肌腱和韧带。现在，他必须考虑Will的希望和需求；他需要考虑那一群狗。

好吧。他没 **必要** 这样。但这个假期才刚刚开始，而且还有许多可以观察的事。

这个农贸市场确实开了，在相对较早的时间，停车也还不算困难。Hannibal在咨询台买了一个环保袋，看也不看地走过预加工食品：他不在乎那些新鲜出炉的烤饼，或者手造意面、手造豆泥。他买了一根意大利白面包，四个黄洋葱，一把胡萝卜，在Will追上他之前还买了把芹菜。

“嘿，”Will说，“我说过我会付一半的钱。”

Hannibal将钱包从口袋里掏出。“我道歉，”他说，“我忘了。”

Will从他那拿过一袋食物。“不过，你想用这些做什么？”

“现在来说，没什么。它们是基本食材。”

“耶稣。”

Will给Hannibal选的玉米和土豆付了钱，而Will奇怪地特别想买一个西瓜，同样也是Will买了一磅草食牛肉。

Hannibal一直在想着烩小牛膝。他抬眸，皱眉。“要这些做什么？”

“汉堡。”看着Hannibal不动声色的神情，Will说。“你有一个烤架！”

“我还没说话。”Hannibal淡淡地说。

“我们中午吃汉堡。”Will说。“我们还可以烤几根玉米。这旁边有地方能买芝士吗？”

——

Will坚持要切达干酪，或者这种矛盾修辞*下被称为美国奶酪的东西做汉堡，但这在阿默甘西特的农贸市场都没有。同样的，农贸市场也只有手造生狗粮，而虽然Will对于生食喂养并不讲究，但他也不想突然就让狗狗们对饮食失望。所以他们停在了附近一家宠物店，Will就可以买更多的爱慕斯；以及一家零售店，买了一包美国奶酪和一提六瓶装的啤酒。Hannibal买了培根和一块楔形的半熟布里干酪。

当他打开门的那一刻，一股狗的味道向Hannibal袭来，现在他离开之后又回来了。这味道不像Will家里那样强，但也足够让他已经低沉的情绪更晦暗。狗狗们向他们跑来，摇着尾巴吐着舌头；Hannibal径直穿过他们，上楼去把食物都放起来。土豆和洋葱放餐台；蔬菜放冰箱；肉放在池子里解冻。整理好厨房一直是他灵魂的镇静剂，很幸运Will是在此时上楼询问Hannibal清洗工具在哪；一只狗在一间卧室的地摊上吐了。

“我不知道。”Hannibal淡淡地说。

“我，呃，我会找找。”Will低下头，走下楼去。

这栋房子里唯一的乐器就是餐厅角落的婴儿牌钢琴。Hannibal想去弹奏——编曲，理想地——但Will也许会上楼，看过Hannibal的肩膀，问些疯狂的问题，并且跟着他的还有一群狗，把狗毛弄在地毯和家具上。他可以切蔬菜，一个安抚且重复的工作，但Will显然已经对午饭有想法，也许会指责着Hannibal把所有的事都揽在自己一人身上。

最终，Hannibal把自己关在了楼下的书房里。他在抽屉里找到了纸和铅笔，将自己沉浸在重塑记忆里的圣马可广场中。在他的记忆里，那是冬天，许多河渠涨潮。路人们在木桥上走着，立在水面之上。天空是灰色的，万物静止、安静，除去美国城市背景下的交通轰鸣，也除去喧嚣的夏季人群。Hannibal在那满意进餐。

当他从书房出来的时候，楼上有音乐声：录音机里的沙沙声。狗狗们躺在各阶楼梯上休息，在Hannibal上楼的时候没有跟着动。Will在切西红柿。他的袖子卷了起来，以错误的方式抓着西红柿。

“我能帮上什么吗？”Hannibal问，站到Will身边。莴苣已经摘去叶子放在水池的滤器里；玉米已经剥了皮；洋葱切成了圈。

Will耸肩，把切好的西红柿放入盘子。“一切都准备妥当了。你想切那个西瓜吗？”

Hannibal从冰箱拿出西瓜，开始将它切成楔形，然后是方形。Will弄好两片巨大的红色碎牛肉饼，然后将它们和玉米放在外面平台的烤架上。他又走回来，从冰箱里拿了两瓶啤酒，将它们开盖，递给Hannibal一瓶。Hannibal接过，忽略他对通常对美国啤酒的厌恶。

“你今天剩下的时间有什么计划？”Will问。

“我还没想那么远。”Hannibal说。啤酒尝上去掺水且味道不均。他放下，拿过小方块的西瓜。“散散步，也许。或者我可能读点什么。”

“你在假期的时候一般都做什么？”

“多数和我在家做的事一样。”Hannibal说。“烹饪。阅读。弹奏。如果我是在不同的城市，也许我会去博物馆，或者听点音乐。”

Will背脊靠在小台上，啤酒脖子松垮地卡在他的指尖。“就你自己？”

“是的；孤身一人会有许多的自由。你多少对此清楚，我想。”

“没错。”Will看向别处，喝了口啤酒，喉咙滚动。他失陪去看看那些汉堡。Hannibal将方块西瓜放入一个大碗里。

“你喜欢怎样的肉饼？”Will在外面喊道。

“少点。”Hannibal喊回去。

“我一点不惊讶。”

他们在草坪上进食，他们之间的桌子上有一盘烤玉米和一碗西瓜。Hannibal的肉饼完美地稀少，他的面包微微烤焦，莴苣酥脆。那糟糕的美国奶酪很好地化了开来。Will看上去是Hannibal见过最开心的样子，吮吸手指上的西瓜水，吃着奶酪汉堡，同时狗狗们在他们身边嬉闹。牛肉汁和碎屑粘在他的脸上。海边的风很大，但不会不舒服。

“向主厨致敬。”Hannibal说。

“这没什么。”Will说。“就是肉饼。”

“合适的回复是，”Hannibal说，“‘不客气；很高兴你喜欢’。”

Will垂首。“你知道的，我几乎有想过你会用刀叉吃这个。”

“我在度假，就像你多次强调的。”

Will微笑。“我们该把Abigail带来的。我想她会喜欢这个地方。”

“我想Abigail会喜欢除Port Haven的任何地方，此时此刻。”

Hannibal说。“但恐怕我们会经受Alana的许多阻拦，特别是在我没经允许把带出医院之后。”

“是啊，好吧。”Will拍掉他裤子上的碎屑。Buffy在他们椅子边拱着草地。“也许下一次。”

Hannibal看向Will。“那么，你觉得还会有下一次？”

Will将手伸下去，手指埋在Buffy的卷毛里。“某一天，我的意思是。她不会永远待在医院的。”

“她也许不想和我们做任何事，同样。我们是她尤其痛苦人生中的过客。”

Will之前的满足感随嘴角垂下而消逝。他仍然挠着Buffy的后耳。Buster跳过来，用鼻子顶着Will的另一只手。Hannibal希望自己能够靠得更近。

“这个想法让你失落。”Hannibal观察道。

他们之间好似升起了一堵充满荆棘的墙。Will揉着Buster的耳朵，愤愤地看了Hannibal一眼。“不许心理剖析。”

“我道歉。”Hannibal说。“但我希望你知道，你可以和我说任何你想要说的。作为朋友。”

Will将注意力转回他的狗狗们。Buster是只贪婪的小狗，晃着将Buffy挤开，更多的分享到Will的抓挠和爱抚。Will努力让这两只狗获得他同等的关注，但不论Will怎么把Buster推开，Buster总是挤上来要求更多。“我觉得我不愿去想她能那么容易就忘了我——不在我无法忘记她的时候。”

“哪怕她再也不和我们中任何一个说话，”Hannibal说，“我向你保证，她也不会忘了我们。”

——

Hannibal静静坐在钢琴边，双手放在琴键上，眼睛盯着前方空白的纸页。他的双眼半阖；仍然沉浸在自己世界的中心。最终，一些情绪穿过，就像一滴墨水落在盛满水的玻璃杯中。他按下一个琴键，然后第二个，然后他的另一只手加入弹奏，完整的旋律。他停下，记录一些音符。

他们午餐之后一起收拾，Will清洗了烤架，把垃圾丢了出去，Hannibal擦了擦餐台，把他们的盘子放入洗碗机。现在Will在外面，和他的狗狗们一起。Hannibal可以听见它们在叫，非常微弱。他添上了一些断奏，同样也把那些记录下来。然后他弹奏这一整个小节：不一致且扰人心绪，但很神秘。他想要坐前一些，这样就能更好听见接下来会发生的事。

四十五分钟后他抬起头，看见Will正在餐厅，坐在桌子的一头，手指埋在Winston的颈毛里。

“抱歉。”Will说。“我不想打扰你。听起来很棒。”

Hannibal放下他的笔。“这没法很有趣。作曲非常重复乏味，和听一首完成的曲子截然不同。”

Will耸肩。“我不介意。”

扎绑飞饵；钓鱼；训练狗狗们。是的，一遍又一遍听同样的旋律Will当然不会介意。Hannibal又弹奏了一些音节，停下，然后再次弹奏它们，这一次有一点改动。他十足地意识到这个房间还有另一个人。

“你想让我离开吗？”Will问。

“如你所愿就好。”Hannibal从头开始弹奏，在最后附加上新的音节。那不太适合，他又弹一遍。“我还没有在编曲的时候和别人待在一个房间过。这是种新感觉。”

“你为什么喜欢编曲？”

“音乐能诉说话语所不能的。”Hannibal说，停下，在纸页上写下一些笔记。“并且这是创造的一种。我喜欢将新生的美好带入世界。”

Winston摇晃着快步跑出了房间。Will看着它离开。“你让这听起来像孕育生命。”

“从许多方式来看，确实如此。”Hannibal再次从头开始弹奏。“有构造、培养、劳作。但不像孩子，一首新的曲子只需要一位亲人。”

“并且成果没有它自己的意识。你创造出新事物，但你仍然是独自一人。”Will将双手放在面前的桌上，眼睛掠过华丽木质的颗粒表面。“孤独的自由。”

“完全的自由。”Hannibal赞同。他放下铅笔，转向Will。他等着这，双手落在大腿上。

“你有没有希望过自己不那么的……自由？”Will问。

Hannibal歪了歪头。“我有一些习惯和癖好让我倾向于独身。我是个需要自由的人。”

Will的表情可以看出他顿住了舌头。Hannibal希望他能够开口说话。

“不过，”Hannibal继续，“我不能说自己从未感到过孤独。”他停了停。“你享受它吗？你的自由？”

Will没有与他对视。他的视线遥远。也许他看见了别的什么，在Hannibal之上，在这栋房子的高墙之上。“是的。”他说，再没有别的了。最终，他站起来走了出去，Hannibal继续他的作曲。

——

在差不多六点的时候，Hannibal开始切洋葱。Will在客厅里，没离得太远，换着电视频道。这栋度假别墅有卫星电视和近一千个频道；Hannibal根本不关心它们，始终忘记自己家还有台电视。Will，一个显然几十年没碰过电视的人，被一大堆的节目给迷住了，Will发掘各式各样体育节目、流连关于猎豹的自然纪录片、看了20分钟包含一场大型枪战的动作电影，在过去的一两个小时里房子里充斥着低低的背景噪音。狗狗们加入他，一个接一个，把狗毛弄到家具和地毯上。但当Hannibal开始切洋葱，他的刀规律地落在竹砧板上，Will关掉了电视，向他走来。

“我能帮上什么吗？”Will问，前倾在餐台上。

“你可以摘剩下的莴苣，”Hannibal说，“它会加到沙拉里。”他开始切西红柿。

“如果我对它有别的想法？”

Hannibal抬眸。“是吗？”

“不，但也许我有呢。”Will拿出莴苣，开始把它们摘入水池里。

Hannibal把西红柿切成小方块。汁水和籽摊在砧板上。“你不做饭。”

“我前不久才给我们做了午餐。”

“你不经常性地做饭。”Hannibal退让。

“这是真的，是。没什么意义，就给我一个人做。”Will洗着莴苣叶子，将它们放入滤器。“你还想让我做什么吗？”

“切烤玉米的仁。”Hannibal开始削另一个西红柿。这一个他留下了厚片。“你喜欢给别人做饭？”

Will从冰箱里找到了剩下的烤玉米，把箔纸剥开。他拿来一把刀，一个砧板，在打开各种橱柜之后，找出了一只碗。“有点吧，是的。你不是吗？你总是请别人来你家吃饭。”

“从为他人烹饪获取的乐趣，和自己一人用餐的乐趣是不同的。能给我拿几个鸡蛋和奶酪吗？”Will将鸡蛋和奶酪递给他。Hannibal打了六个蛋到碗里，将奶酪碎在它们上面。他加入一些盐和胡椒，开始搅动。

“你在做什么？”Will问，越过他的肩膀看。“乳蛋饼？”

“烘蛋派。”Hannibal说。“一些清淡的，我想，在过量的午餐之后。”

“我在冰箱里看到了牛排。”Will说。

Hannibal情不自禁对Will微笑。“总还有明天。”他将一口煎锅放在炉子上，在底部浇上大量油。他让它热着，同时且切着荷兰芹。“你知道怎么做色拉调味汁吗？”

“不知道。”

“橄榄油，红酒醋，盐和胡椒。”Hannibal说。“我想我看到过贮藏室有一个空瓶。四汤匙橄榄油、两茶勺醋、一茶勺芥末，从这开始。”他将切好的洋葱放入平底锅，它们开始滋滋作响。Hannibal晃着锅，让他们摊开。

他听见橱门和抽屉打开又关上的声音。“我把它放瓶子里？”

“还有盐和胡椒。然后盖上，摇它。”

**“摇它？”**

“是的；这会让原料乳化。你可以用搅拌器，或者你想的话，用打蛋器，但那才是放在瓶子里的目的。”

“对你来说，那只会看上去低技术。”Will先量好橄榄油，然后是醋，最后是芥末放入瓶子里。“这很……不高端。”

“这有效率。”Hannibal将切好的西红柿加进去。厨房的空气开始闻上去有明显的夏季感。

Will盖上，然后摇着瓶子。Hannibal在Will拧下盖子、手指掠过瓶盖并吮吸盖子时用余光看过去。“我觉得尝起来不错。”他抬眸看向Hannibal。

“那就洒在沙拉上。”Hannibal将蛋浇在西红柿和洋葱上，然后把芹菜点缀在上面。他将平底锅的火调低。“为你自己做菜为什么那样没意义？”

Will用Hannibal刚刚腾出的砧板切莴苣。“好吧，成果不是那么好，因为我们可不是像你一样的美食大厨。那会制造出一团乱，而且我们也不像你一样有那么多洗碗机。我不总是吃剩菜，所以那很浪费食物。”他把莴苣、玉米还有大片的西红柿丢入Hannibal给他拿来的大碗里。他将醋撒在上面，然后用手摇着。“这就是种痛苦。不值得。”

“如果我有哪天晚上去你家，饿着肚子，你会为我准备食物吗？”Hannibal。

“是啊，当然。”

“我们为给他人烹饪而快乐，因为这是我们表达关心的方式。”Hannibal说。他将烤炉里的架子从中间移到顶上，打开烤箱。“这是我们从父母那学来的。餐桌情谊是和朋友及邻居联结关系的方式。‘伴侣’这个词就来自于‘我们与之分享面包的人’。所以如果你不为自己做饭，Will，”Hannibal把煎锅从炉面放到烤箱上，“那么对你的问题就变成，为什么你不像对我那样对自己表示关心？”

Will没有回答，但Hannibal也没指望他回答。他拿出盘子，银器餐具，还有一把切蛋饼的刀。Will洗了手，走到楼下喂狗狗们。

他们这一次在阳台上吃晚餐，视野中是大海，背后传来台灯的暖光。没有狗和他们在一起。他们在友好的安静中吃着，天空微暗，他们的叉子划过瓷盘。Hannibal没有想什么特别的，他感到平静。

“我租了艘船。”Will说。“去钓鱼。后天。你介意照顾狗吗？”

“没问题。”Hannibal喝了一口让人惊骇的啤酒，将瓶沿抵在下巴。“我期待你的捕获成果；那样我们就不用担心吃什么了。”

“那就是你一直想的？”Will问。“吃的？”

“大部分时间，是的。这是我们生活中巨大的共性：我们都需要进食。别的欲望、别的境况，来来往往，但我们总是会饥饿。”

“但我们可以饥饿于食物之上的事。”

“没错。”Hannibal认可。他将自己的空盘子置于Will的空盘上面，放在他们之间的桌子上。“你渴望于什么？”

Will将啤酒放在大腿上。“和每个人一样。安全。稳定。价值。”

“理解？爱？”Hannibal说。

Will斜瞪了他一眼。“不许心理剖析。”他说，喝了口啤酒。

“我道歉。”Hannibal说。

天空现在真正暗下来了，四处微亮着星星。他们能看到一些星星——比Baltimore多，但也许没有Will住房那里看到的多。这不像在沙漠正中仰望，或者在高山之上。在这，银河不会在天空中伸展。

“多谢晚餐。”Will说。“这很棒。”

“不需谢我。”Hannibal说。“你帮了忙。”

“是的，但我的意思是，如果只有我在这，我也许根本不会好好吃。我可能会点披萨。”他加上这句，揶揄地看了看Hannibal。Hannibal近乎情不自禁回以微笑。“所以感谢。”

“你觉得自己在这有陪伴的这段时间，比自己一个人要好吗？”

Will看回大海。海风将他的头发拂在前额。“是的，实际上。”他看向Hannibal。“你呢？”

“我也一样。”Hannibal回复。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *おかゆ: okayu，日语“粥”的意思。  
> *ふりかけ: hurikake，日语“紫菜盐”的意思。  
> *ゆり: yuri，日语“海苔”的意思。  
> *矛盾修辞：这里指“切达干酪”起名源自英国切达州，但却叫做“美国奶酪”。


	3. 星期一

Hannibal抓住了一只鹰。

四周寒冷，包围着雪，除去白色的土地、蓝灰色的天空和冰与松树的味道，空无一物。他感到她鼓点般的心跳压在手上，以及她肌肤下的滚烫血液，以及她栗色的羽毛。她凶猛且骄傲，甚至上下颠倒着。Hannibal望进她金色的的双眼，看见了她的亲属。

他放了她。

她巨大翅膀的震动几乎把他击倒。她飞走了，飞向树林。Hannibal跟了上去，他的双腿在齐膝的雪中僵直、缓慢。时间过去，他专注于将一只脚放在另一只前面，汗淌在羊毛皮革下，他的呼吸在脸前形成白色的雾气。他再次出现在那只鹰前，这一次蹲在雪地里面，她的翅膀护着三只丑陋的白色绒毛的雏鸟，它们有着灰色的喙和黄色的爪，虚弱地向外看。

Hannibal将它们抱起，推入他的大衣里——母亲以及其他所有。它们一开始在哭，粗鲁且愤怒地尖叫，然后用尖锐的喙和爪子刺出血液，但黑暗和寂静和温暖迅速让它们平静。Hannibal走过雪地，最终Will的农舍引入眼帘。金色的灯光从他的窗户内铺洒在白色的雪地上，烟囱升起了烟雾。

Will在Hannibal摇晃走来时打开门。他抬眸，漠不关心地，看见Hannibal打开大衣，向他展示那只鹰和她的幼崽。

“这不是孵化的时间，”Will说，“出了什么事。”

“我知道，”Hannibal说，“你需要帮帮我。我们得让它们取暖。”

Will端详着鹰。他端详着Hannibal。

Hannibal醒了。

他在床上又躺了一会儿，眨着眼。他不习惯做梦，或者说，做他会记得的梦。在他更小的时候，是的，许多黑暗和复杂的梦，朱砂红画满的条纹，满目的冬日树枝。但那是在很久之前了。

Hannibal将脚挪到床边。他穿上他的睡裤，他的长袖衬衫，在衣柜里找到睡袍。那是件轻薄且劣质的衣服，就像这个旅馆房间里的那类，但还算能用。穿着那件衣服和居家脱鞋，他感觉自己已经穿戴整齐去他的房间外探险。狗狗们大多数在睡觉，除了那一只小狗，Buster，它用明亮的眼睛看着他，看着Hannibal穿过大厅，开始上楼。

他在上面的阳台上发现了Will，坐在一个长沙发上，双手叠在胸前，如同躺在棺材里。他的眼睛闭合，但他听见Hannibal踩在木板上的脚步声后睁开眼。

“噩梦？”Hannibal问。

Will流畅地耸肩。“你？”

“不安的梦。”

“你想谈谈吗？”

“不。”Hannibal坐在Will身边的长沙发上。暖气等已经开了，将他们沐浴在温暖中，同时在他们的椅子上发出圆拱形的橙红色光。“只是个梦，梦过之后就没有感觉了。”他看向Will。“你有练习我告诉你的技巧吗？”

“改变梦的结局？有。”

Will像这样的时候是不同的，他的所有棱角都因夜晚和睡眠而柔软，但远离他的噩梦，他没有那种被汗浸润的、不稳定的尖锐。他看上去像Hannibal想象中他在独自一人，只有他的狗、他的双和他的爱好陪伴时的模样。

“这是你自己一直在试的方法吗？”Will问。“改变你噩梦的结局？”

Hannibal想着抿唇。“不。”他说。“在我还是小孩时有做过不愉快的梦，我还不知道这些知识。在我学到这个技巧时，我已经成年，噩梦已经被抛在身后。”

“但你今晚做了一个。”Will说。“或者它只是个不安的梦？”

Hannibal将头转向Will。Will没有看他。他的双眼半阖，睫毛在他的脸颊上形成尖锐的阴影。他的T恤因汗形成灰色条纹。

“孩子的梦是率真的。”Hannibal说。“床下的魔鬼，迷路，被海盗绑架。孩子们从尖叫和哭泣中清醒。在一个成年人从工作失误的梦中醒来，或者一个不愉快的记忆，我们把它称作噩梦吗？”

“我从没做过你所说的那种噩梦，哪怕小时候也没有。”Will嘟囔。

“你的魔鬼总是缺乏想象。”

Will从鼻子呼出一口气。“是啊。”他的手指敲击扶手，一声。他将头微微转向Hannibal的方向。“你呢？”

“一样。”Hannibal说。“我们都没有做率真噩梦的闲暇，哪怕是在小时候。”

Will哼着笑出声。“有同感是多么糟糕的事。”

他们坐在那安静了一会儿。Hannibal想起了雌鹰那双凶狠的金眼睛，还有她的三只灰羽毛的幼崽，出生在一年中错误的时节。对它们来说很幸运，这不是真的。

“想改变你今晚噩梦的结局吗？”Will问。“那个不安的梦。”

Hannibal抬起头，看向在阳台木板间若隐若现的繁星。“不。”他决定。“不，不想。”

——

第二天早上他起晚了，因他被打扰睡眠的缘故。Will已经起来了——根据在露台上的碎裂声可以听出。Hannibal穿上他的睡裤，但没有去穿任何其他的衣服，他走上楼开始做咖啡。他切下两块大面包，将它们放在炉子里变脆，同时他敲了一个鸡蛋，到了牛奶。他加入香草、肉桂、糖还有肉豆蔻。调味品架 **确实** 储备充足。

“早上好。”Will说。“早餐是什么？又是燕麦？”

“法式吐司，”Hannibal漫不经心地说，“还有培根，我想。剩下的煎饼做午餐，也许放在三明治里。”

“你已经在想午餐了？我们都还没有吃早餐。”Will拿起法式咖啡机，给他们都倒了咖啡。

“这帮助一天的计划，这样你就知道什么是固定的，什么不是。”Hannibal抿着咖啡。味道很好；Will没有太早倒出来。

“而用餐对你来说是固定的。”

“当然。”

Will点头。“别的呢？”

“没有别的事。”Hannibal为做培根拿来平底锅。“你的时间用你觉得适合的方式度过。我只是需要你告诉我你是否会在用餐时回来，这样我就不会做太多食物。”

Will倚在小台上。“我看了一本指导手册，这里有许多郊游的地方。我想我也许会和狗狗们去徒步走走。”

“我想他们会有所享受的。我可以帮你装好三明治；这会是个不错的午餐。”Hannibal把四片培根放入平底锅，打开炉子风扇。

“我可以自己装三明治，谢谢。”Will越过他的咖啡对Hannibal揶揄地微笑。“你想来吗？”

“不了，如果你想要独自一人的话。”

“我不只是因为礼貌才问的。”Will说。“但我能明白，如果这不是你的习惯。你有旅游鞋吗？”

“我坚信这里的储藏室一定有一双。”Hannibal把培根翻面。“那似乎是一个度过早晨的愉悦方式。我没有别的计划。如果你真的不在意有人陪伴，我很荣幸能加入你们。”

“很好，”Will说，“现在，我能为早餐帮上什么吗？”

“你可以把面包从烤箱里拿出来，把它从牛奶和鸡蛋里捞出来。”Hannibal又放了另一个平底锅在炉子上；这一个，他融入了一勺黄油。“然后你可以做吐司。”

——

去往登山口只开了一小段路，安静中有着后座上狗狗们的叫声和喘息声。一些别的车停在停车场里，但不像一两个月前那么多。他们会自己走上去，很有可能，这很好，因为Will的狗都没有拴上链子，这是违反规定的。

小道没有铺石砖，但大部分很平，没有巨石或是坠落的树需要爬过去。狗狗们前后跑着，有时冲到前面去抢某根美味的棍子，其他时候在身后闻着树根和灌木。Will走得很慢；他看上去放松，而Hannibal很清楚他一直知道他的狗狗们在哪里。

“我没法相信你穿的像个普通人。”Will说，看向Hannibal。“几乎。”

Hannibal不止翻出了一双旅游鞋，还有一条运动裤：耐用的轻尼龙，有着容量大的口袋和铰接的膝盖。“这很实用。”

“所以你有时候会让自己低调吗？”Will看向别处，但他的嘴角扬起一个微笑。这看上去尴尬，而这就是Hannibal如何知道这个微笑是真诚的。

“我不觉得低调很实用。”

他们来到一个小的人行桥，木板横在小溪上。他们的脚步让它回声空灵。狗狗们则大胆地穿过溪流，激起白色浪花。

“我真的不清楚人们会说什么。”Will说。“当他们像这样散步的时候。”

“任何你想说的。”Hannibal说。“天气。电影。食物。你的狗。”

Will哼了一声。“你不会想听我的狗。”

“也许我想。”Hannibal说。“他们对你来说很重要，而你是我的朋友，这就让他们对我来说也很重要。我喂过他们，所以我想他们也是我的朋友。”

“所以你把所有你喂过的人都看做朋友？”

“我只邀请我的朋友来用餐。”

Will眯眼穿过树枝看向天空。有太阳，但不是很热，但这条小道长满了树木：红色枫叶，黑色树胶，还有许多Hannibal不知道名字的树。他们走过一个茂盛的蕨类土壤。Chester跳了进去，Will吹口哨让他离开，然后在没有任何一只狗再去打扰它们。

“你的狗非常训练有素。”Hannibal说。

“他们必须如此，如果我要有七只的话。”Will说。

“对我说说他们。”Hannibal说。

Will这么做了。说了他最近的狗，那只翻颔的浅黄色狗，是他养的最久的：两年。他在停车场的箱子里发现了她，还是一直小狗，相对来说被呵护的不错，但如今被抛弃了。接下来是Buffy，被他的一个学生发现的。然后是Harvard，Will在他的后院发现的；之后是那只Chester，从一个邻居家买来——他把这只可怜的东西拴在院子里，几乎不给吃的或水。Buster是在鱼饵钓具店发现的；Clay在她的主人确诊癌症之后就没有地方可去；最后，Winston，在路边找到。

“Buster和Clay也许最终会找到别的家。”Will说。“他们是很棒的狗，可爱的狗。剩下的他们，并不那么好，所以他们会和我待在一起。”

“这么说，你没有对他们产生情感？”

“当然我有。”Winston跑向Will，他的嘴叼来一片绿红色的叶子。Will接过这片叶子，将它放入口袋。他揉了揉Winston的脑袋顶部，这只狗尾巴摇着跳开，舌头耷拉着。“他们是很棒的狗，所有都是。但总是会需要更多。”

他们安静地走了一会儿，留下脚步的沙沙声。两个女人走过他们，走向相反的方向，穿着紧身裤和抓毛绒，她们的长发扎成马尾辫。她们微笑着进行眼神接触，Hannibal笑了回去。Will回避她们的视线，取而代之看着他的狗。

“你有养过什么宠物吗？”Will问，在那两个女人走到安全距离之后。

“在我非常、非常小的时候。”Hannibal说。“之后就没有了。我的生活有段时间非常混乱，而现在我发现我喜欢自己的日常方式，没有对别人的担忧或责任去沮丧。”

Will把手放入口袋里。“你不会孤独？”

“在你独自垂钓的时候，你觉得孤独吗？”Hannibal问。“如果你只和你的狗来远足，你会感到孤独吗？”

“不。”

“经常独自一人的人会学着如此，不感到孤独。”

他们穿过另一个小溪。这一次有一些狗停下饮水。

“你把它称作自由，昨天。”Will说。

“而它确实如此。我也说过它不是不伴随着孤独。”一只鸟从上空经过他们。Hannibal仰起头，但没能看清。“这是无法避免的；我们都是社交物种。但我一直对这种感觉不敏感，也许，对比于其他在同样情况下的人。这很难量化，当然；我没有参照。”

“是的。”Will深深吸气，然后让它从鼻子呼出。“我从没想过自己是孤独的，同样。直到最近。”

“直到你再次开始实地考察。为Jack工作。”

Will点头，垂眸看向地面。他踢了踢他们前面的石子，让Harvard跳了起来。

“这让你清晰意识到自己有多不同。”Hannibal说。“你的思维有多孤寂。”

“不许心理分析。”Will说，但他心不在焉。

“只是观察。”Hannibal说。“我说错了吗？”

“没有。”Will摇头。他抬头，眯眼看过树枝。太阳高高挂在头顶，但这里在斑驳的阴影下，很凉。“不，你没有错。”

他们在小道尽头停下吃午餐，在能眺望大海的峭壁上。风很凌冽，但吹在他们火热、疲倦的身体上感觉很好。狗狗们从Will一次又一次用手掬起的水中饮下，直到他们耗尽了一个水瓶，然后在草丛中嬉闹。Hannibal打开他们的三明治，递给Will。在长途跋涉之后，三明治味道很棒。他们坐在石头上，在宁静的享受中进食，伴随着风和微咸的海。北方海岸有一座灯塔。Will说他们可以去看一看，也许，算狗狗们不被允许进去。

“我们的思维都是孤独的。”Will说。他吃完了三明治，让狗狗们闻着包装纸。“没有人能看见别人的思想。”

“除了你。”

“除了我。”

“所以我，比如，也许会觉得我的思想不那么孤独，因为我知道你会和我在一起，没有别人能做与你一样的事。”Hannibal说。他吃完了他的三明治，现在正把石蜡包装纸折成一个三角形，然后折得更小。他还想说更多，但现在不是时候。

Will没有很快回答。Hannibal没有怪他。他将三角形放入口袋，将手指放在他的膝盖上。他们不约而同眯眼看向大海。

“但为什么你这么孤独？”Will最终问道。“我的意思是，我有借口。太破碎，太不善交际，太多的狗。但你，你有完整的人生，你有钱，你是个很棒的厨师。”他垂眸，双手一起揉着脸。“抱歉，那太隐私了。”

“一点也不。”一只狗过来闻着Hannibal的口袋。Hannibal把他推开。“这也许是命运或是形式，不论你怎么去称呼。机会只是从未出现。没有一个人让我想放他进入我的思想。”

“或者没有人能够闯进去。”

Hannibal快速看了Will一眼。Will没有看回去。他的双眼遥远但尖锐；Hannibal几乎可以看见他脑子里转动的齿轮。

“这是个习惯，就这样。”Will说。“就像总是买同一个牌子的牙刷，或总是把你的车钥匙放在你的右口袋而不是左边。当你有属于自己的一个中午时，你不会去想，哦，我会拿起手机打给某个朋友看看他们是不是想出去，看个电影，做些什么。取而代之你编曲，或者看书，或者尝试新的菜谱，因为那是你一直做的。没有发生改变这个习惯的事。还没有。”

Hannibal必须要顿一瞬，然后再回复。“显然心理分析的中止与我一样也适用于你。”

“这不是心理分析。”Will说。“这是共情。”

——

他们在下午回到别墅。Hannibal深入骨髓的疲惫让人想起地下室冲洗桌子、收起肉的时候。在那些时候，他会想去冲个长长的澡，或者有时泡个澡，伴随着肖邦或巴赫做背景。他决定这么做，同时Will在阳台上用户外淋浴冲洗狗狗们，将他们擦干净。然而，浴室没有音乐播放器，所以Hannibal在脑子播放着音乐。

这栋别墅在他出来的时候很安静，Will的门微微开着。Hannibal可以看见Will躺在床上，脸向下，一半的狗和他躺在床上，另一半在地上。Mal在打呼。

Hannibal走上楼。他坐在钢琴边，双手放在大腿上，看向半成品的纸张。那瞥到的Will的场景，胳膊和腿大肆在床上张开，被他的狗围着，呈现在他脑海中。过了一分钟，他站起来走向厨房。他切了瑞士甜菜，大蒜，还有一半洋葱。他用盐揉着牛排，将它们放回冰箱。他倒了一壶盐水，放在炉子上，但没有煮它。取而代之，他走入客厅，选了一本JorgeLuis Borge的《虚构集》。他将它放在楼上的阳台上，静下来阅读。

他一定睡着了，因为他睁开眼睛的时候突然意识到自己不是一个人。Will和他一起在阳台，再次热着烤架。

“抱歉。”他说，Hannibal让那本书从他的胸口落到地上。“看上去你已经准备好做晚餐了。”

“我在等你醒来。”Hannibal说。“你睡得怎么样？”

“是的，差不多是晕了过去。你需要帮忙吗？”

“那些土豆仍然需要剥皮和切片。”

Will跟着他走入厨房。“牛排，蔬菜，还有土豆泥？”

“或者烤的。”Hannibal停在土豆的碗前。“你有什么喜好吗？”

“我的阿姨经常把它们带皮碾碎。”Will拿起一个土豆。“她说那样它们会更健康。”

“你喜欢那样吃吗？”

Will耸肩。

Hannibal烧起水，没有削那些土豆，把它们放入滚烫的水中，它们黄色的皮仍然还在。他在洋葱上洒上焦糖，然后加上大蒜和甜菜。这时，烤架已经准备好了，Hannibal让Will去阳台上，拿着牛排，这个指示让他变得“很稀奇”。他用许多黄油碾碎土豆，然后用一半，再一半。

他们那一晚在餐厅吃的晚餐：更容易运用牛排的刀叉。Hannibal的牛排完美地烧灼，在中间近乎有血丝。“向厨师致敬。”他说。

Will揶揄地对Hannibal微笑。“没那么难。”

“相反：一份 **美味的** 牛排确实很难做。”Hannibal切下另一块牛排。“你从未和我说过那个阿姨。”

“我爸和我跟她住了一段时间。她的丈夫——我叔叔——是我爸的哥哥。我那时候非常小；回想起来我爸一定很很不走运，去回归家庭。也许这是我待在一个地方最长的一次，他们有一个蔬菜园，所以我有新鲜的蔬菜吃。我不想离开。”

“你问过你父亲自己是否可以留下吗？”

“我问过，但他坚持说我得和他待在一起。我不知道为什么；这对他来说一定不有趣，到处都带着个孩子，试着为我们两个赚足够多的钱。在我长大之后，我有了逆反心理。”

“也许是自尊。”Hannibal舀了一勺土豆泥。“不然他可能会一直很孤独。”

Will叉起一块牛排放到嘴边。他花了点时间咀嚼。

“你年轻的时候，从未独自一人。”Hannibal说。“总是和你的父亲在一起，睡在同一个房间。在你长大后，你珍惜自己从未有过的私人空间。现在，你也有独自一人的习惯。”

“不许精神分析。”Will提醒他。

“我觉得我们这个度假相处很好，两个习惯于孤独的人。”Hannibal说。“你说呢？”


	4. 星期二

Will下了车，但还没有关上门。他弯下腰望向Hannibal。“多谢帮忙照看狗。”

Hannibal仍然把手放在方向盘上。“没问题。我之前也帮你喂过、遛过狗。”

“是的，好吧。”Will说。“但是。我希望他们别给你添太多麻烦。”

“他们不会。”

Will关上副驾驶的车门，挥手说再见。Hannibal扬起一只手，然后开出停车场。

他经过别墅回到农贸市场，他买了更多的鸡蛋、茴香、西红柿、莴苣、白菜，还有更多的纹细牛肉。他经停路上的摊贩，购买脱脂乳、鸡肉高汤、酸奶，还有一些其他的基本调料。总体上，这些事花了一个小时不到。和Will在一起，会花两个小时。Will是个闲逛浏览的人，至少在农贸市场是这样；他会去看每一个设置，尝试所有的物品，对不熟悉的产品提问。在摊贩的时候，因为选择的局限和他脑中的目标，他会更有目的性。这更符合Hannibal的方式。

狗狗们在门口用摇动着的尾巴和礼貌性的疑惑向Hannibal打招呼。他们看向他身后，反复上下看着那条路，闻着地板。Will没有出现，他们跟着Hannibal进去，然后他就能关上门，放好买的食物。之后，他走到楼上的露天阳台，两手放在栏杆上站着，深深呼吸着纯净、微咸的空气。

Will没有要Hannibal一起去钓鱼，虽然不论是因为他想要一个人还是因为他觉得Hannibal不喜欢钓鱼，Hannibal不得而知。他想Will需要自己独处的时间，而他也是；他们在持续的陪伴下度过了两天，无视了他们不干涉对方的主张。

他该做什么？在他去船坞接Will前还有整整一天的时间。

他可以去纽约给自己找一些极端粗鲁的猎物。他在乡间有一个杀人屋，他可以慢悠悠地肢解、储存和拿到尸体。他可以带回来新鲜的肉然后告诉Will这是里脊肉，在农贸市场购买而来。而如果警察履行点职务，为什么，瞧瞧看看：这是Will的车！

或者他可以留在这，自己享受这栋房子。他可以游泳，可以作曲，可以任他满意地画画；他可以看电视，或者读书；他可以去远足或跑跑步。

但他可以在巴尔的摩做以上所有事。

什么凉的东西贴上了Hannibal的手。他垂眸，看见Winston摇了摇尾巴。Hannibal揉了揉这只狗的耳朵然后下楼。其他的狗在不同的阶梯上躺着，看上去和Hannibal感受到得一样无聊。Hannibal打开门。“过来。”他说。Winston先跑了出来，然后其他的狗也很快跑出。Hannibal把他们带去沙滩。

刚一到达，狗狗们似乎知道了要做什么。他们叫着，要咬冲上的海浪；在海边追逐着对方；嗅着沙滩席卷上来的碎石；打着、与对方摔跤。Hannibal发现了一根木棍，扔出去，就像他们在这的第一个晚上一样，狗狗们追了过去。他一次又一次把木棍扔出去，直到他的胳膊感到累了、他觉得无聊了，转身走回别墅。狗狗们跟着，卷着舌头。

Hannibal在室外把狗、还有自己的脚洗干净。他们跑出去摇晃着身子，Hannibal在让他们进去之前只擦了擦他们的爪子，汗臭味和湿漉漉的狗充斥着整个屋子。Hannibal自己简短地冲了个热水澡。那个时候，他已经非常想吃午餐了。

Will拒绝了Hannibal帮他准备去钓鱼的午餐提议，坚持经停一家卖三明治的小的熟食店。Hannibal为他自己买了一个，出于好奇。这个面包是潮的，并且没味道；芥末太过刺鼻并且只有一个味；莴苣甚至配不上它自己的名字。五香牛肉本身还算可以接受。Hannibal吃了两口，然后把剩下的三明治喂狗。他有一些酸奶，一些水果，还有一片烤面包。

之后，他花了些时间在钢琴上，在编曲上得到了可见的提高。他有一些想法，现在，这会是十五分钟的曲子，然后着手作曲。当他感到再花时间在这上面是不利的，他走回书房，画了会儿画，这一次画的是从路边看Will房子的风景。他把它画成最初始、未完成的状态，这样在有机会的时候他就有事情可做了。然后他去楼上甲板的泳池游泳；这是一个很小的泳池，所以他的行程非常短，也很快觉得无聊了。他在第二十圈的时候停下，淋浴，带着狗狗去周围散步。

五点的时候，他锁上门，开去船坞，他等了十分钟后看见了Will，根据他肩膀的紧绷，背着显然已经装满的冰冻箱。他的头发因风而一团乱，他闻上去是海水和汗的味道。

“这真令人惊叹。”Will夸赞着放下背后的冰冻箱。“巴斯鱼，比目鱼，金枪鱼……我们显然不用担心食物了，是这样，如果你不介意在这周剩下的时间里都吃鱼的话。”

“一点也不。我很高兴你度过了愉快的时光。”

Will坐在副驾驶位上。“你今天怎么样？”

“有点无聊。”Hannibal承认，他开出停车场。“你的狗狗们的交流欠缺，他们对于我的任何才能都不屑一顾。”

Will笑了。Hannibal嘴角扬起。“你无聊了。”Will说。

“有点。但你的狗会很高兴见到你。”

“你呢？”Will问。

“我也很高兴见到你。”Hannibal回复。

“是吗？”Will微笑；这是真诚的，让他的脸变得年轻。“我也是。”

——

Will清理了鱼——冰冻箱堆满了鱼——一条又一条，在低层甲板外面，狗狗满被关在里面，这样他们就不能来打扰他。他们压在窗户上叫着，对他们和主人为什么分开感到疑惑，并且也许能够闻到血液和在院子逐渐堆起来的肠子的味道。之后，他把鱼放回冰冻箱，把他们带上楼给Hannibal，他的手仍然沾着血和鳞片。狗狗们仰着鼻子跟着，身体因希望而扭来扭去，但Will用尖锐的词和嘶声把他们赶回楼下去。Hannibal为晚餐切了两条鱼，把剩下的存在冰箱里，包上蜡纸。

“炸鱼？”Will问，在水池里洗手。Hannibal在小台上备好了玉米粉和调料，现在正在切碎白菜头。

“我想那很传统。”Hannibal微笑着说。“你有异议吗？”

“老天没有。我要去喂狗，不然他们要毁了我们的晚餐。”

Hannibal切碎了一半的白菜，还有一半洋葱。他在Will又一次出现的的时候磨碎了胡萝卜。Will洗了澡，水仍然从卷发上滴落在他的脖子背后。

“我能帮你什么吗？”Will问。

“你可以继续把凉拌卷心菜盛起来，”Hannibal回复，“或者你想来炸鱼。”

“我可以炸鱼。”Will放了点油在锅里。他抖了些玉米粉和面粉放入碗里，把调料放入它们，然后用他的手指搅拌。Hannibal帮他切好鱼，Will慷慨地给它们裹上调料。

“有牛乳，如果你想炸玉米饼的话。”Hannibal说，把蔬菜放入盐和糖里。

Will给了Hannibal一个惊吓的表情。他最初没有说任何事，但他把裹好的鱼放在盘子上。“那你需要切洋葱。”

Hannibal在Will查看玉米粉包背后的食谱说明时，绞好了剩下的洋葱。他加入小苏打，牛乳，打了一个鸡蛋，用叉子把它们和洋葱搅拌在一起。他没有用勺子，但只是把手指径直伸入，把一个球放入油中。它炸开并滋滋作响，Will又放了两个球。Hannibal洗了洗蔬菜，把它们放入沙拉旋转器。他结合了一点调料，然后拌卷心菜。

在卷心菜准备好了的时候，Will弄好了一盘玉米饼，在纸巾上吸干，然后正在炸鱼。他滑下鲇鱼，仍然在滋滋响，放到他们的盘子上，放在Hannibal已经弄好的大片卷心菜上。Will又加了一大份玉米饼，然后在Hannibal把他们的盘子拿去户外的草坪上时洗手。狗狗们跳跃地跟着他们，一开始舔着嘴巴，但在草地上的推搡和嬉闹间忘了食物。

“凉拌卷心菜很棒。”Will告诉他。“你为晚上找出一个南方主题，恩？”

“以某种方式搭配食物是有原因的。”Hannibal说。“羽衣甘蓝也可以接受。”

Will皱了皱鼻子。“我倾向卷心菜。”

Hannibal吃着玉米饼，从眼角观察着Will。Will从钓鱼之旅中回来后，站的更直了，他的目光更明亮。在户外海水中的时候，钩住他所捕获的东西，没有别人对他审视的目光，解开了他皮肤中的紧绷和眼中的谨慎。

“你还会头疼吗？”Hannibal问。

Will点头。“我几乎吃完了阿司匹林。”他说。“把几乎所有的都带上了船。能换来新鲜空气那样多，对我有好处。”

Hannibal用他的叉子切开他的一片鱼肉，发出一阵水蒸气。“昨晚有做噩梦吗？”

“我什么时候不做噩梦？但是得，我用了你教给我的办法，没发生什么不同。”

“坚持是关键。结果总是循序渐进，但一定会有结果。”Hannibal在等着鱼肉变冷时吃完了他的卷心菜。Will没有表现出抗拒，显然烫伤了他的上颚，但他继续坚定地吃着，并且享受其中。“再次向厨师致敬。”

Will的肩膀抖了抖。“我钓鱼很多次。如果我对烹饪知道点什么，那就是鱼。”

“这很好，因为我们在这有很多。我们不用每天都炸鱼，我希望。”Hannibal咬了一口鱼肉。外表很脆而且很干燥，鱼本身易碎、柔软且柔嫩。这很美味。Hannibal用了一秒愉悦地咀嚼。

“不。我可以烧它，或者烤。”Will从他的盘子边抬眸看向 Hannibal。“你会怎么做鱼？”

“取决于鱼和我的心情。”Hannibal开始了他的第二片鱼。“我可以做刺身，煮，烤，烘，煎，腌，你喜欢的任何。”

“ _你_ 喜欢怎样的？”Will问。

“新鲜的。”Hannibal回复。

——

“该死。妈的。狗屎。”

Hannibal没有从他的Will农宅图中抬头。“怎么了？”

Will走到楼上，他的下巴紧绷。“我找不到我的阿司匹林了。该死，我想我把它落在船上了。”他在客厅里大跨步，查找着抽屉和橱子，虽然那里定然不会有Will的阿司匹林——通常会在他的外套口袋里——他转去了客厅最后的桌子抽屉。

Hannibal早些时候把Will的阿司匹林拿走了，藏在他自己的房间。瓶子里只剩下四粒。“你头疼吗？我也许有些什么。”

“是的，那太好了，多谢。我的脑袋要杀了我。”

Hannibal拿出两粒苯海拉明，他们行李外的无名白色药片。Will干吞了它们，叹息，然后坐在Hannibal对面的沙发上。“你介意我看电视吗？”

“一点也不。”

关于绯闻、短脸女人的电视节目；关于人们认为他们幸存于后世界末日的电视节目；关于挖掘底层白人不幸的电视节目；表现主义为特征的犯罪过程；另一个以两个女人其妙合作关系的犯罪过程。Hannibal没有抬头。他想这些声音会烦扰到他，他已经准备要回到书房完成他的画作。但Will很快地调频，那完全不顺畅且吵人，和前卫派的过时音乐不相上下。Hannibal遮住乌云密布的心情。

二十分钟过去，Will打着哈欠说，“我没法睁着眼了，我要早点去床上。”

“你有漫长的一天。”Hannibal回复，没有从他的画作里抬头。“你的头还很痛吗？”

“是的，但不算太糟。我想我能睡着。”

Hannibal听见电视关掉了，感觉到Will离开了房间。前门打开又关上，在那之间有着狗爪子走在地板上的声音；当然Will不会在确认狗狗都放松了之前去睡觉。Hannibal自顾自微笑，把画放在一边。

——

Hannibal惊醒了。他把门留了条缝，狗狗们不安地，微微低吟着徘徊。Chester走进房间，用大大的恳求的目光盯着他。Hannibal把这只狗推开，走到长廊上。Will的门大敞，他的床上有褶皱但是空的。他数着狗；Winston不和他们在一起。Hannibal拿过一个手电筒，然后反应了一下，拿过Will的外套。

后门是关上的，但没有上锁。在Hannibal刚一打开时，这些狗都冲在他前面，到草地上去。Buster跑向前，但其他的停下，然后把鼻子深入地上，看回Hannibal。Hannibal并不着急，手电筒的光亮在他前面闪耀着黄白的色光。草坪现在湿润且在脚下吱吱作响，在Hannibal光着的脚上留下一抹湿润。

他们在大约距离房子五百步的地方发现了Will，在一个邻居的院子里。Will还在散步，他光着的脚趾拉扯过草丛。他的嘴巴松弛，微微张开，他的眼睑半开。Winston在他的脚跟边，多次把鼻子推向Will无力的手掌。Hannibal触摸上Will的肩膀，开始时温柔，然后抓住肩膀摇晃。Will猛地喘息，全力睁开眼。他摇了摇脑袋，浑身发抖，双手揉过眼睛。“什——在哪——”

“你在梦游。”Hannibal小声说。他把外套披在Will肩上。“来，让我们带你回房子里去。”

Will抓紧了外套，但没有试着把胳膊穿过袖子。他穿着他的内衣和内裤，鸡皮疙瘩在他的腿上翻起。他的衣服被汗浸湿，一定很冷，很不适。“耶稣。”他说。他还在发抖。他闻到了汗酸味和病态甜腻的高热。

一段很长、很冷的路回到房子。Will一直把手放在Winston的头上。其他的狗狗似乎觉得他们在散步，时不时前后跑着，就像他们通常那样。Will没有吹口哨让他们回来，但狗群完整地回到了房子。狗狗们在屋内留下湿润的脚印，但Will没有责骂他们，Hannibal也没有。他们在干地毯上擦了擦脚，走了进去。

“至少我的脚没有受伤。”Will小声说。“不像其他时候。”

Hannibal拿过Will的外套。“你在热淋浴之后会感觉好很多。”

Will点头，走进浴室。Hannibal留下Will，然后上楼。Will来到厨房的时候，有沐浴露的味道，眼下有湿润且暗色的弧形，Hannibal有一杯热腾腾的咖啡为他留在小台上。Will在早餐台边坐上其中一个高脚凳，把杯子移向自己。他用手绕在杯子边，但没有喝。

“该死。”Will说。“我只是。”他的手伸入发丝中握拳，低下头。“这是那样美好的一天。我觉得，我觉得很 **正** _常_ 。今天是 _正常的一天_ 。”

“别关注这个。”Hannibal把四片吐司放入烤箱。“关注你此时此刻能做的事。”

Will没有说话。Hannibal前倾在小台上，没有用他眼神的重量强压Will。吐司跳上来，一片甚至在所有边都是金黄棕色的。Hannibal用苜蓿蜜撒在上面，擦上肉桂皮和绵糖；空气有温暖和舒适的味道。他坐在Will旁边的高脚凳上，把一个碟子滑向他的朋友。这似乎唤醒了Will，他拿起了一片面包，咬出嘎吱的声音，落下一堆碎屑在盘子上。他喝了一大口现在显然已经冷了的咖啡。

“你还要咖啡吗？”Hannibal问。

Will摇头。“多谢吐司。”他说。

“没有什么比糖和碳水化合物更能平静心灵。”Hannibal说。“这是我非常小的时候，做噩梦时我母亲给我做的。”

“很能想象你是小孩的样子。”

“你觉得我完全成熟、穿着三件套并且带着医学学位蹦出来？”Hannibal微笑。Will也微笑回去，不确定地。“我们都曾是孩子。”

Will的视线变得暗沉并收了回去，他无声地吃完了最后一口吐司，舔着嘴边的碎屑和糖浆。Hannibal知道他想起了Abigail，而他被Will所说的话证实了。“Abigail也做噩梦。”

“当然她会。”Hannibal咀嚼着吞下最后一口吐司。“所有人都会，在她经历过的那些之后。”他站起来，再次打开水壶。

“你也会教她，对吗？”Will说。“改变她噩梦的结局。”

“如果她问的话。”Hannibal说。“她并没有向我说过她的梦。她和你说过吗？”

“没有。”Will说。“但是我。我知道。”他看向别处。他的杯子和盘子都空了；没有什么好拿的，他的手指弯曲又展开。

Hannibal收走了他们的空盘子，冲洗掉了他们的暗棕色碎屑，然后把它们放入洗碗机。“你觉得她梦中的内容和你是一样的。”

“我知道。”Will近乎低语。

在Hannibal转身的时候，Will下巴撑在一只手上望向窗外。他看上去就是罗曼蒂克的英雄图画，黑色的卷发和向下的嘴唇。“你想到的是什么，关于Abigail的未来？”Hannibal说。

“老天，我不知道。”Will把视线看回小台。“某种普通的，我希望。大学。朋友。一个男友。把这一切抛在脑后。”

Hannibal倚靠在小台上，在汩汩作响的水壶边。“你把自己的愿望投射在了她身上。”

Will摇头。“我想我已经放弃变得普通了。”他用指甲划过小台。”“你知道的，我只是……有时我只是想要一个普通的生活，妻子和孩子和尖桩篱栅……不只是一条狗，我想。”他垂眸。“然后我在午夜被汗浸湿的床单上醒来，在去洗手间的路上被狗绊倒，然后我环视我的房子我理解到，该死，我是一团乱，谁会愿意想要这个？正常人永远不会为了我这样。”他叹息，拿起他的咖啡杯，皱眉地意识到它已经空了。

“我想问你对‘普通’的定义。”Hannibal放入一些粉末进入法师咖啡机，又量了一些。“普通是一个制成物，就像货币，男性女性的概念，还有我们对核心家庭的崇敬，这在人与人和文化与文化之间都不同。Bulgaria的普通不是这里的普通，这里的不是Chile的普通。”他倒入更多的热水进入咖啡机。“你的普通不是我的普通。我想你该关注于 _对你来说_ 的普通，然后从那里开始。”

“但我不想这成为我的普通。”Will对他空了的咖啡杯低吼。“我只是想要成为一个没有噩梦的人，能看别人的眼睛，可以有——关系的人。”

“你有关系。”Hannibal切了一些农贸市场买的苹果。“你有和我的关系，和Alana Bloom的关系，和Jack Crawford的关系，还有你在BAU和同事的关系。除非你特指浪漫关系。”他补充。

“那很不错，是的。”

Hannibal把切好的苹果放入炉子上的深煮锅，配上一些蜂蜜，还有一些肉豆蔻。一种甜腻且辛辣的味道混杂在空中，忆起苹果派和秋天。在他的眼角，Hannibal看见Will的身形放松了。他的肩膀仍然耸起，他还是被眼底的阴影笼罩，但在他的嘴边眼角已经不那么紧绷。

“你在做什么？”Will问。

“只是做一点苹果酱搭配我们的格诺拉麦片和酸奶。我想我们会在阳台吃早餐。太阳很快就要升起了。”

Will把视线投向褪色的星星。“我们刚刚吃过吐司。”

“吐司是午夜的放松。这是早餐。你来倒咖啡吗？”

Will倒着咖啡。“所以这对你来说是正常，恩？找到你的梦游朋友，在午夜给他做咖啡和吐司，然后和他一起看日出？”

“这不是通常，不。”Hannibal回来搅拌苹果蜂蜜酱。“但如果我有机会去重复这个经验，我会说不。我享受和你在一起的时候。”对此他和Will眼神接触——他很快移开视线。“你这样，不像是假设里那样的，从没做过噩梦而且能个所有人眼神交流的WillGraham。他听起来很无趣，实际上。”

Will大声笑了出来。“无趣？真的？”

Hannibal关掉火。他从冰箱里拿出酸奶，在两个小碗里倒入等量，铺上格诺拉麦片，点缀上仍然温热的苹果酱。“他永远不会吸引我的眼球。但你是不同的，而我很高兴也很荣幸能有权力陪伴你。”

他们拿过他们的碗和咖啡去外面的阳台，他们做下，看着星星消失，海岸线变成灰白和粉色。火舌掠过天空，把海洋染上鲜血和红宝石的颜色，一点点的，太阳把自己撑上了水面。Will用他的勺划过碗的边缘，把空的容器放在他们之间的小桌上。他捧住咖啡杯。

“谢谢。”他说。“你知道的，我甚至都不知道为什么你把我当成朋友。过去的这几天还没有真的，我还没有觉得它们很真实。别墅，狗，钓鱼。但我非常感激，不论如何。感激你把我们看做朋友。”他把脸埋入咖啡。

Hannibal没有看Will。他看向猩红的海水，太阳把它的光芒投向世界的另一天。“我们是吗？”

Will深呼吸。“是的。是的，我想我们是。”

Hannibal抿着咖啡。天空变得湛蓝。一切那么新鲜、崭新，并且美丽。


End file.
